


Not Really That Complicated

by preblematic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks he might have the beginnings of a good plan here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kinkybandompromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kinkybandompromptmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**    
> frank gets off on imagining the ways together... a little too much. in which frank (successfully!) enacts a srsly convoluted plan to manipulate the ways into fucking each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Look at me writing 2 multichapter fics at once. Fucking go me. Also, this account is where i'm gonna post all my waycest bc reasons.

The thing is, Frank has always had a thing for Mikey. Since the day he first saw him, Frank's had Mikey in the porn rotation that comes up when he jerks off. It's fine, not weird at all, and hasn't affected their friendship in any way. If Frank systematically never shares a bed with Mikey, well, what's it matter, really?

Frank's thing for Gerard had been much less instantaneous. For the longest time, Gerard was just Gerard, Mikey's weird older art brother. Then he became Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance--and Mikey was sequestered to Mikey Way, brother of Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. Frank looked up to him, was so incredibly thankful when he was asked to join the band, maybe had a little bit of hero worship in his head.

Gerard was greasy and never showered, and he and Mikey always smelled awful unless they were literally Fresh from the Shower. Granted, everyone else in the band smelled awful most of the time, too, but the Ways were somehow that little extra notch above everyone else. Most of Frank's fond, sexy thoughts of Mikey were kicked to the wayside in favor of thoughts like how he hoped Mikey would shower at the next venue or how if Mikey didn't move his foot _this very instant,_ Frank was going to shove it up his ass.

Then they get a bus, and can afford hotel rooms, with showers that Frank can force them into. And Gerard gets a wardrobe upgrade, and suddenly Frank is Gerard's favorite new plaything on stage. And suddenly Gerard is Frank's favorite new plaything in the parts of his mind that only come out when he has a hand on his dick. What comes next, really, should surprise no one.

Frank's jerkoff time with imaginary Gerard starts to overlap with Frank's jerkoff time with imaginary Mikey. He can never pick a favorite. Goes from fucking Gerard to riding Mikey in the same thought, same stroke. One of his favorites is sucking Gerard off before they go on stage, but not letting him come, sending him out hard and wanting and hearing it in his voice the whole show. It's on par with letting Mikey fuck him against the wall right before they have to play, thinking about playing a show with cum dripping down his thighs really fucking does it for him.

Slowly but surely, thinking about the Ways becomes his most favorite pastime. It only seems logical that, eventually, Frank would stop showing up in the equation; he always was a gross little voyeur, after all. Over the course of a month, it goes from Mikey sucking Frank's dick to just Mikey sucking a dick to Mikey sucking Gerard's dick, and Frank doesn't really notice that much. His dick still likes the idea, maybe even _more_  than the alternative.

Frank starts to take notice, starts to become hyper aware of what the two brothers are doing at any time. When they're in the same room it's like his dick is constantly on edge, waiting. He doesn't know what he thinks is gonna happen. They're most likely not going to spontaneously start having hot, brother sex while Frank is eating cheerios six feet away from them, but his cock didn't get the memo, apparently. Something needs to be done.

To someone else, the way they would plan to deal with the problem of wanting to watch two of their friends, who are brothers, bang might be to seek therapy, or the counsel of a close friend. This is not Frank's plan. Frank's plan involves cornering Gerard on an empty bus and asking how he feels about friendly blowjobs.

"I mean, I'm sure I'd prefer them to unfriendly blowjobs," is Gerard's answer. He looks perplexed. Frank tries to be more clear.

"I meant, specifically, blowjobs between friends."

"Oh," Gerard answers. He finally looks away from the drawing he's been working on and meets Frank's eyes. Frank makes a show of licking his lips; Gerard swallows thickly; Frank thinks he might be catching on. "Oh," he says again. He sits up straighter on the couch, sets his sketchbook and pencil aside carefully. Frank looks pointedly at Gerard's crotch. "Frankie--"

"Let me," Frank interrupts. Gerard is biting his lip, unsure. "Please?" Frank asks, pouting.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Gerard asks. "This seems like something that should be talked about."

Frank rolls his eyes and huffs. "I want to suck your dick," he says. "There's not much else to say."

"Where is this coming from? Why now? What--" he trails off, finishing his statement with a confused face.

"If you haven't noticed," Frank says, slowly, like Gerard needs the extra time to process his words," you've been basically face fucking me on stage. For a while." He shrugs. "I figured you might be interested in the real thing; since you don't really do groupies and all."

"Frank, I don't know. This could be a bad idea." He's biting his lip and not looking at Frank. He's caving.

"C'moooon, please?" Frank whines. "How often do you have people literally begging to suck you off?"

"Pretty often, actually." 

Frank stares blankly at him. Gerard briefly meets his eyes and coughs. "Please?" Frank asks again.

"Frankie," Gerard says, voice trailing off. His shoulders slump and he finally looks at Frank properly again. 

"Gerard," Frank says back, doing his best to maintain eye contact. "Please let me suck you off, Gee."

Gerard's legs fall open, and Frank takes that as his cue. He drops to his knees on the bus floor. It only hurts a little, and the look on Gerard's face is totally worth it.

"Frankie," Gerard says again, this time quieter, a gasp. His hand lifts up, reaches out, like he wants to touch Frank but isn't sure where or how. Frank shuffles forward and presses his face up against Gerard's dick through his jeans. It smells rank down there, and Frank absolutely loves it. Gerard gets over his qualms and grabs Frank's hair, runs his fingers through it like he just can't help it.

Frank gets Gerard's pants undone. Gee's not wearing underwear, because the last jizz-free pair he had was a week ago, and he'd rather just go without. Frank tugs at Gerard's waistband and kisses his belly. "Lift up," he says against soft skin. Gerard complies, and Frank pulls his jeans down, over one ankle, before moving back in between his spread thighs. Frank kisses Gerard's right thigh before getting to the main event.

Frank has seen Gerard's dick plenty of times. They've lived in each other's pocket for ages; Frank's seen him in every stage of aroused there is. He's wanted to get his mouth on this cock for a good long while, and it's finally fucking happening. Frank presses sloppy, wet kisses up the shaft, feeling it still hardening under his lips. Gerard makes a breathy noise that Frank instantly falls in love with.

Gerard's cock tastes like skin and stale sweat, but it's not the worst thing Frank's ever put in his mouth. Frank puts everything in his mouth; he can't help it. The noises and the way Gerard is minutely twitching his hips more than make up for any sort of taste issues Frank could have.

He rests a hand on one of Gerard's thighs and starts rubbing circles, likes the way the skin feels under his hand. It's soft and covered in downy hair. Frank puts his other hand on Gerard's other thigh, pets. He almost forgets that he's supposed to be giving head until Gerard whines and bucks his hips, tugs at Frank's hair.

Frank leans down and takes him back in his mouth. He moves a hand to rub behind Gee's balls, and he really likes that, grips Frank's hair hard enough to hurt. There's spit running down Gerard's cock, because Frank is of the opinion that the only good blowjobs are ones that require clean up. Gee loses it a little bit when Frank starts to move his head.

"Fuck, fuck, Frankie," he says, both hands in Frank's hair. Gee's holding Frank on his cock, even though the last place Frank wants to be is anywhere but here.

Gerard comes in his mouth, and literally the next second the bus door swings open. Frank's and Gerard's heads whip toward the noise, and Mikey's voice enters the bus.

"Hey Gee, they ran out of caramel syrup, so I got you a mocha instead. I hope that's o--oh." Mikey stops talking when he sees the two before him. He's holding two Starbucks cups in his hands. His eyes flit from Gerad's open pants to Frank's gross mouth and back to Gerard. Frank doesn't miss the way Mikey gulps and shifts his feet.

"Uh," Gerard tries to say something. "So--

"I should go," Mikey says quickly. His eyes are twitching from one spot to another, trying not to stare at his brother's cock. He backs up. "Yeah," he says," gonna go." He bolts out the door.

Gerard leans his head against the back of the couch. Frank finally swallows. "Well, that could've gone better," Gerard says. Frank thinks it went absolutely fantastic.

"We should do that again sometime," Frank says. He lifts up on his knees, hands steady on Gerard's thighs, and kisses at Gee's neck. He's hard in his jeans. Getting walked in on only served to make him hornier, and he wants to get off.

"Frankie," Gerard whines. Frank's a little sex fiend; he really is. Gerard doesn't know why he's surprised.

"Gerard," Frank whines back, bitchy. He noses along Gerard's jaw, grinds his cock against his stomach. "If you don't do anything about this I'm gonna go find someone who will," he says against Gerard's skin. "Maybe Mikey'd be interested."Gerard stiffens.

"Frank," he says, warning.

Frank is climbing into Gerard's lap as he speaks. "He looks like he'd be a good little cocksucker, doesn't he?" Frank rolls his hips again. Gerard moans but starts moving his hands, puts one on Frank's back. He starts undoing Frank's pants with the other. "Pretty lips and doe eyes." Frank shimmies his pants down past his ass. "And that fucking pout."

Gerard fists a hand in Frank's hair and kisses him to shut him up. He wraps the other hand around Frank's cock and gives it a few cursory strokes, feels it out. Frank whines and paws at Gerard's chest.

Frank comes embarrassingly quickly. A combination of built of frustration and the thrill of being seen is what really does him in. He comes in Gerard's hand and groans into his mouth, goes limp in his lap. Gerard licks Frank's cum off his fingers, and if Frank hadn't just come literally seconds ago, he would be getting hard again right now. He'll never understand why that is so hot.

"You're a fucking asshole," Gerard says when he's done cleaning his hand off. "A fucking manwhore."

"Mm," Frank answers. "Still think we should do it again." Gerard doesn't say anything, but he starts petting Frank's back through his shirt. It's not a no. Frank thinks he might have the beginnings of a good plan here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and it will be given to you. seek and you will find. knock and the door will be opened to you. leave comments on a fic and you will be given more of it.
> 
> also, this is mostly not proofread so
> 
> (it's 4 AM)

It takes Frank three days to convince Gerard that they should fuck again, but it's totally worth it. He fucks Gerard in the bunks while Mikey is out in the front of the bus. He tells him to be quiet, don't want Mikey hearing how well his big brother is getting fucked, now do they? (In Frank's opinion, they do.)

Mikey actually wanders back into the bunks eventually, doesn't even know they're _there_. He grabs something out of his own bunk and then leaves again; the whole time Frank has three fingers in Gerard's mouth, whispering against his ear how easy it would be for Mikey to find them like this. Gerard comes almost as soon as Frank starts moving again.

Their sex life goes from zero to sixty in about the time it takes Frank to figure out that Gerard will have sex _anywhere_. They fuck in three different bathrooms in two days. Frank sucks him off outside the bus, out in the open for anyone to see. Ray gets on and off the bus while they're there and doesn't notice a thing, but Mikey comes off the bus and circles around it on his way to find some food. He stops in his tracks when he sees the two of them.

Gerard panics and flails his arms, whacks one against the side of the bus. The other winds up holding Frank further down his cock. Like Frank is being used as a modesty barrier; it's hard to breathe down there.

"Mikey!" Gerard squeaks.

"Gee," Mikey says back. Frank side-eyes him. (It's the only way he can see him, given that he can't turn his head.) Once again, Mikey is looking Gerard up and down, doing almost nothing to hide that he's checking his brother out, until he realizes he's doing it. His head snaps up and he looks resolutely at Gerard's face. "Uh, I'll just, uh, leave now. Again." He walks off, and Frank immediately pulls off of Gerard's cock and takes a few deep breaths.

Gerard groans and leans his head back against the bus. His erection hasn't flagged at all. "Why does that always happen?" he asks.

Frank shrugs and wraps his hand around Gerard's spit slicked cock. "Maybe we should invite him in sometime," he suggests.

"Just suck me off," Gerard replies. Frank doesn't miss the way Gerard didn't actually respond; he also didn't miss how Gerard's cock twitched at the suggestion. The next few weeks are interesting, to say the least.

\----

"Frankie, you'll be the death of me," Gerard gripes. He may let Frank pull him back to the dressing room, but never let it be said that he went without a cursory protest.

"Only if you can OD on orgasms," Frank shoots back. Gerard rolls his eyes. Frank's most outstanding feature in the bedroom is his ability to be a hyperactive little shit. Enthusiasm will get you places.

Frank pauses to shove Gerard up against the dressing room door and thoroughly kiss him. Gerard is then pushed into the dressing room couch before the door even closes. He feels his phone buzz in his back pocket, probably Mikey or Ray looking for them. "We gotta stop doing this," he insists. Pre-show sex is fun, yeah, but _after_ -show sex is even more fun and also not on a time constraint. Times constraints suck, even if they do still have n hour until they have to play. Sex with Frank can take that long sometimes.

Frank isn't even listening to him. He's making faces in the direction of the mirrors, behind Gerard's head. Gerard pinches his thigh, slightly confused when he finds bare skin. Frank's pants are off. When did Frank's pants come off?

"Ow! Motherfucker, what?" Frank says.

"You weren't listening to me," Gerard answers.

"God, you're a prissy bitch."

"Excuse me?" Gerard raises an eyebrow. "You do know that I can leave, right?"

Frank unzips Gerard's pants and plays with his cock a bit, reacquaints himself, settles over Gerard's lap and presses a little bottle of lube into his hand. "You sure you'd want to?" Frank teases, grinding down against Gerard's cock.

Gerard groans and lolls his head back, and Frank pulls him back up by his hair. "Ah-ah," he says. He leans in, speaking next to Gerard's ear and making eye contact with Mikey, who's standing, frozen, in front of the dressing room mirror. "I'm the one who's supposed to do that, when I'm fucking myself on your cock." He bites at Gerard's ear and wriggles his hips again, smiles at Mikey over Gerard's shoulder. "C'mon, get on with it."

Frank yelps when Gerard unexpectedly spanks him once before grabbing a handful of his ass. Mikey's eyes widen when he connects the sound and meaning in his head. "What was that for?" Frank asks, looking down at Gerard.

"Hold the fuck still," Gerard answers.

Frank is about to protest, but a slick finger presses up against his hole, and he bites his lip instead. "Yeah," he says when Gerard starts to put more pressure behind it, slowly pushing in.

Mikey is looking between the two of them with slightly wide eyes, like he can't believe this is happening again. His hand is slowly moving toward his belt. He catches Frank staring and stills. When Frank just watches, Mikey raises his eyebrows, glances down questioningly. "Yeah, yeah," Frank nods and answers, rolls his hips to keep Gerard busy.

Gerard kisses Frank's throat. "You're so easy," he says, whispers against Frank's skin like a secret. "Love the way I can just--" He presses another finger in; Frank hums happily. "Yeah, like that."

Mikey's pants are around his thighs now, his hand running slowly up and down the front of his boxers. Frank can see the outline of his cock. He licks his lips and does nothing to hide his staring from Mikey. Gerard is moving his fingers too slowly, though, and that brings his attention back to the older brother.

"Gee, Gee, c'mon, want your cock, hurry." He starts moving himself on Gerard's fingers. Gerard presses another in, starts deliberately pressing against Frank's prostate, and Frank stills, moans like someone should record him.

"You ready?" Gerard asks. Like he doesn't already know the answer. Frank nods anyway. He whines at the loss of the fingers in him, but knows something better is coming. Gerard positions himself, presses in, and at the same time, Mikey pulls his cock out of his boxers and starts to stroke himself for real.

Gerard grabs Frank's hips roughly and starts to thrust up into him. Frank braces his hands on Gerard's shoulders and tips his head back. "Yessss," he draws out, talking to both of them at once. "Fuck yes."

Gerard kisses Frank's neck again. "You're such a slut, Frankie," he chides. "Little--mm--little perfect cockslut." He cuts himself off with a moan as Frank starts to move.

Frank laughs, tips his head down and looks at Gerard's face."Says--fuck yeah, fuck yeah--says _you_ ," he shoots back, eventually. "You're after your own brother's cock." Gerard stills, and Frank doesn't miss the way Mikey has to shove a fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet. His eyes go wide and his mouth flaps open like he's trying to find a defense. The blood that was staining his face is gone now.

"Oh, don't try to deny it," Frank says, moving his hips slowly, rocking. Like this he can rock back onto Gerard's cock and forward to rub against his stomach. The fabric of his shirt feels a little rough against Frank's cock, but it's good. "I've seen how you _watch him."_  He sing-songs it into Gerard's ear, but he's making eye contact with Mikey.  
Mikey nods his head, then tips it back and thrusts up into his fist. He stops moving for a moment, Frank can see his shoulders heaving with the effort it's taking him to not jerk off. He wants to listen.

"I--I don't--you--I don't know what you're talking about," Gerard finally settles on. He looks down, to the side, at the ceiling, anywhere but at Frank. He slips for a moment when Frank moves just so, lets loose a little whine.

"Oh?" Frank asks, still managing to be a little shit while he's got Gerard's cock in his ass. Will wonders never cease? "Then I must have just imagined the way you glare at every pretty little thing he sleeps with." Gerard has his eyes squeezed shut, nodding; if he believes hard enough it'll be true.

"Must've imagined it," he agrees.

"Mm." Frank settles himself all the way down on Gerard's cock, and Gee's breath hitches a little every time Frank shifts. "Must've imagined the way you watch when he gets a little too heavy in public, the way you always fuck me hardest after you know he's slept with a different guy. I must have just imagined how you try so hard to not look at him when we fuck while he's there, think he's asleep, just a bed over. Must've imagined the way you never can."

Frank rocks up, pulls almost all the way off of Gerard and says close to his ear, looking at Mikey. The younger Way brother has gone back to slowly jerking himself off again. "I must have just imagined the way he's always looking back."

Gerard whines and grabs Frank by the hips. "You shut the fuck up," he says. He starts moving, thrusting hard up into Frank, pushing these little noises out of him on every thrust.

Mikey is furiously jerking off, biting the fist of his free hand so hard it's turning white. "Please," Frank gasps. His head is lolled back, eyes closed; he's not sure who he's talking to.

Gerard wraps his hand around Frank's cock and starts to stroke him. "If you want to be a mouthy little shit then fine," he says. He's just this side of too rough with Frank's cock; it's amazing. "I'll shut you up myself."

Frank's orgasm hits him like a truck. He hunches forward, eyes wide open and a noise he's never heard before leaving his throat. Gerard fucks him through it, and Frank is now in the perfect position to watch as Mikey comes into his own fist.

"Frank, Frankie, Frankiefrankiefrankie," Gerard repeats. He buries his head in Frank's chest, arms wrapped around Frank's waist as he thrusts the final few times. Frank runs his fingers through Gerard's hair, moves with him as he comes.

Gerard goes a little boneless after his orgasm, limbs sprawled carelessly out on the couch. Frank gets off of his softening cock, feels cum leak out of him. He settles, kneeling, chest against the back of the couch, next to Gerard.

Mikey is still standing in front of the mirror. He's got jizz on his hand and looks hopelessly confused. "Hey, Mikey," Frank says, he feels Gerard stiffen next to him,"Wha'd'ya say you join in more next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [discover more sin on my tumblr](http://preblematic.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is one (1) instance of a homophobic slur in this chapter, u've been warned. also sorry this took so long. real life is kicking my ass

Gerard doesn't think. He does what he's good at, what he's always done when he's been forced to think too hard about his feelings for Mikey. He runs.

“Gerard!” he can hear Frank call after him, but Gerard has had years of practice running away from his feelings. Frank's mostly naked, too, which means he can't chase after him. Gerard runs until he collides with someone taller and broader than him. He staggers back and looks up at Ray.

“Hey dude,” Ray says down at him. “I was just looking for you, sound check’s in--well it was in twenty but now it's more like five. You know where Mikey and Frank are?”

“I--they’re, uh,” Gerard's brain is on the fritz. His legs are shaky. An orgasm that is quickly followed by _sheer, unbridled panic_ will do that to a person.

“You okay?” Ray asks, concerned now. He looks Gerard up and down, notices that his pants are undone. “Dude.”

“It's a really long story,” Gerard says, hands fumbling to do up his pants. “They--I think they're in the dressing room.”

\----

Frank slumps against the back of the couch. He was really not expecting Gerard to run. The guy seems allergic to physical activity, so Frank hadn't even considered it a possibility. Apparently he should have.

“Frankie,” Mikey says from behind him. He comes around to sit next to him on the couch.

“I fucked up,” Frank answers. Mikey nods. “I didn't expect him to run.”

“He always runs,” Mikey says. “I could've told you that.” Frank drops his head back against the back of the couch. “Uh, could you put your pants back on?”

Frank huffs like it’s some big ordeal, but he does put his pants and boxers back on. “You two’ve got some issues to work out,” he says when he flops back down on the couch after getting dressed.

“I just jerked off over my big brother fucking you,” Mikey deadpans. “I think that’s an understatement.”

“Do you wanna fuck him?” Frank asks. Mikey is startled by the question and looks over at him. “What? It’s a valid question.”

“I,” Mikey starts and then stops. “I guess I’ve--never thought about it,” he says, with a tone of realization.

Frank hits his palm against his head in frustration. “ _How?”_ he demands. “You've been coming all over yourself ‘cause of your brother for at least a month, and you’ve never fuckin’ thought about it?”

“Hey! I haven’t--”

“Don't lie to yourself or me, mikeyway,” Frank says. “I have a sixth sense for when orgasms are happening near me.”

“I'd believe it,” Mikey says.

“You never answered my question,” Frank presses. “Do you want to fuck him?”

Mikey pauses for only a moment. “I think so,” he admits. “I'm really fucked up, Frankie. It hasn't just been a month it's been--it's been a long time.”

“Hey,” Frank says, lightly elbowing Mikey. “I don't think you're fucked up. I think it's super hot. Do you wanna fuck me?”

Mikey thinks Frank needs to stop springing these questions on him. Before he can respond, there's a knock at the door, and then the door opens. Ray sticks his head in. “Guys, soundcheck is starting in three minutes. Get out here.”

“Okay,” Mikey responds automatically. Ray throws him a thumbs up and closes the door as he leaves. Frank and Mikey look at each other.

“So what do we do now?” Frank asks. He had a plan, but now that it's officially gone to shit he figures he can defer to someone else.

“We go out and we play,” Mikey answers. “We give the fans a good show.”

“And we lock Gerard in and force him to talk about his feelings on the bus,” Frank adds. Mikey snorts.

“Yeah, that sounds good Frankie.”

\----

It's a hell of a show. Gerard has the ability to compartmentalize. He knows that after this show he's going to have to deal with things he's been hiding from for years, but right now, on this stage none of it matters because there are thousands of people who came to see them, to see him and his best friends doing what they love. They came for a show, and he's damn well going to give them one.

Frank is all over Mikey, back to back, up in his face, licking across the back of his neck. Gerard can't tell who he’s jealous of; it worries him. He's been lying to himself for years; it's just been a long time since someone reminded him.

Frank moves back and forth between the two brothers. He kisses Mikey square on the mouth then sticks his tongue down Gerard’s throat during an instrumental. Gerard knows, logically, that Mikey’s spit tastes the same as Frank's spit, but that doesn't stop him from grabbing Frank by the hair and sucking on his tongue. He’s got a hardon on in his pants and three seconds until the next line. Frank goes to Mikey again, and comes back to Gerard with a piece of gum that Gee knows Mikey was chewing before the show started.

Gerard is going to die before this set is done; he knows it. Frank is on a mission to kill him, or make him come in his pants; Gerard’s not sure which. He doesn't like either option, but Frank tries both of them often enough that he's got a grasp on how to handle it.

They come off the stage, sweaty and ecstatic, and Frank kisses Gerard one more time. “Can we talk? On the bus?” He says it like a question, but Gerard knows there's no way out of this now. Frankie has a problem to solve, and he's going to figure it out. Frank doesn't let things go.

Once, in the early days, Gerard came to practice limping. Two nights before, Mikey had forced him to shower and put on real clothes and go to a show with him. He ended up letting some guy fuck him in the bathroom at the venue, and drunk rockers are not the gentlest of lovers. Gerard had loved it. It left him sore in all the right places, but that meant some side effects, like a laid back attitude and a slight limp.

Frank had refused to let it go. They'd all asked what was up with his leg when he first came in; he shrugged and said it was nothing. Frank kept asking him, though, at random intervals he would just ask again.

He asked every time he saw Gerard, for two months. Frank orchestrated this whole plot where he got Gerard super drunk and then asked him again. After that didn't work, he kept trying to get Gerard high so he could ask him then, but he always refused. Finally, Gerard snapped.

“I got fucked in the ass, Frankie!” he exclaimed. Frank had taken a more direct approach this time; he had asked Gerard why he'd been limping _three times_ in the last ten minutes. Gerard got a small amount of satisfaction out of the fact that he’d finally gotten Frank to _shut up._ “That's why I was limping! Buttfucking!”

The unfortunate thing was that the whole band was actually getting dinner right then, and while Gerard had not full on shouted his statement, he had said it rather loudly. It was a diner in Jersey, so no one really cared about the swearing, but he was pretty sure a guy in the booth behind them muttered ‘fucking fags.’

There were a few moments of silence before Ray and Mikey burst into laughter. Frank was wide-eyed, like the mysteries of life had just been revealed to him. “I didn't know you liked dudes,” he said in awe.

Mikey started laughing harder. “You fucking stoner,” he said between breaths. “Gee's like bi-est guy I know,” he added when he was done dying of laughter.

Gerard was blushing now. He hadn’t thought his outburst through. “The fuck’s that mean?” he demanded of Mikey, desperately trying to defend himself. Mikey raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re kind of a slut, Gee,” Mikey had said with full sincerity. Gerard hoped no one noticed how the squirming that statement caused was more from arousal than uncomfort. Mikey was eying him like he knew exactly what he’d just done. “It's fine though, I still love you.”

“I gotta piss,” was Gerard's excuse, and he was out of there like a shot. Damn Frank and his stupid curiosity; this was totally his fault.

So yeah, Frank has a tendency to push things. He will poke and prod and dig at something he considers a problem. He’ll do it until a scar became an open wound just so he could sew it up like new, so he can resolve it, when if he'd just left the scar alone it would have--well, it wouldn't have gone _away_ , but it wouldn't have gotten any _worse_. And that's basically the same as resolution.

Gerard knows that as soon as he steps on the bus Frank is going to banish everyone not involved to the bunk area, and force him and Mikey to have a heart to heart. He's going to have to have a heart to heart about his incestuous thoughts, with his brother. Gerard sticks his tongue back in Frank’s mouth at the next opportunity; it helps him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy i wrote a chapter without porn, what're the odds


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i wrote something are u proud yet mom

They’re all sweaty and gross when they file off the stage after. Gerard is jittery from more than a post show high, and he’s jonesing for a smoke. He doesn’t want Frank to accuse him of trying to sneak off, though. Mikey wordlessly slips his hand into one of Gerard’s shaking ones as the band walks back to the bus.

Gerard’s prediction turns out to be only slightly wrong. Frank does not banish everyone else off of the bus (they wouldn’t have gone, had he) instead he corrals Mikey and Gerard into the bus’ poor excuse for a kitchenette and speaks in whispers.

“What the fuck are we doing,” he says, softly but with feeling.

“You started this,” Gerard hisses back. He’s still holding Mikey’s hand. It’s both comforting and unnerving. “Why did you start this?”

“I wanna watch you two fuck,” Frank says bluntly, though still in a low voice.

Gerard stares at him blankly. “Honestly, we should’ve seen that coming,” Mikey says to Gerard.

Frank only barely resists the urge to make a “you’re the only thing I want to see coming” joke. Instead he juts his bottom lip out and looks up at Gerard. “ _Pleeeease?”_ he asks. “I know you want to.”

“Jesus,” Gerard says. His face goes red, redder than it already was from the stage, and he looks down at the floor. “Frank--you can’t just. I--”

The bus comes to life with a loud groan and a shudder, and a few seconds later they start moving. They all finally take a moment to look around the bus. The whole area is empty, and the door to the bunks is closed.

“Huh.” Mikey shrugs his shoulders and pushes past Frank to sit on the couch. He takes Gerard with him because they’re still holding hands. Gerard only follows because he doesn’t want to let go just yet.

Frank follows them after a moment. They’ve all mostly mastered walking around in a moving vehicle, so Frank only stumbles a little before he plops down into the last available seat. He drapes himself over Gerard’s side, chin resting on shoulder.

“Princess,” he says. He has taken to calling Gerard that, likes to remind him that Frank is really in charge here. Gerard hasn’t tried to stop it. He hums in response to the nickname. “Don’t you want Mikey to suck your cock?” Frank asks, close to Gerard’s ear.

Gerard groans and buries his face in Mikey’s shoulder. “How can you just _say that?”_ he asks, voice muffled against Mikey’s shirt.

Frank grins. “C’mon, Gee,” he says, grabbing Gerard’s chin and coaxing to look up. “You can tell us.” Mikey’s hand lets go of Gerard’s and starts running up and down his arm. It’s almost like Frank and Mikey had planned this.

Gerard looks over at Mikey, at his strong jaw and pouting lips and the nose that they both have. Gerard used to be jealous of Mikey’s jawline, thought that maybe if he’d inherited it too he wouldn’t feel so foreign in his own skin. A few years after that he started thinking about sinking his teeth into it, just to see what pretty colors it would turn. That was really the beginning of the end for him.

“I do, Mikes,” he finally says. The words are quiet. “I want--I want to do so many things with you.”

Gerard is the older one. It’s his job to protect Mikey, from others and himself. They’ve been dancing around the subject for years--god, over a decade. Soft touches and kisses on the cheek, looking when they shouldn’t but never saying anything about it, Frank is the first person either of them have dated(?) to bring it up.  Gerard feels like a failure, couldn’t even protect Mikey from himself.

“Gee,” Mikey says, and Gerard looks up at him,” I feel the same. You--you _know_ I do.” If Gerard didn’t know by now then he must be slower than a brick going down stairs.

“We can’t,” Gerard says. He does his best to sit up, to pull away from Mikey.

“You really can,” Frank says from his other side. They basically already have.

“We shouldn’t,” Gerard offers. He’s trying to be the voice of reason, the moral compass, but they’re making it so difficult. Mikey’s hand on his back is making it _so difficult._

“Why not?” Mikey asks, and he sounds--god he sounds _hurt._ Much as he has tried not to show it over the years, the constant rejection _hurts._

“We’re brothers!” Gerard snaps. “In case you’ve forgotten.”

“And?” Mikey challenges. “You’ve fucked strangers and friends and people you hate. Why am I the only one who falls below your standards?” He says the words with venom; he’s angry.

“You _don’t!”_ Gerard insists. He looks between Mikey and Frank. Feeling trapped, Gerard huddles his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them. “I’m sorry,” he says into his knees.

Mikey’s hand on Gerard’s back starts to run soothingly up and down, and Frank’s hand rests on Gerard’s opposite shoulder. “Gee,” Mikey says softly,” Gee, look at me.”

Gerard slowly lifts his head from his knees and looks over at Mikey. Mikey smiles at him. “Hey,” he says,” who’s the best big brother ever?” He squeezes Gerard’s shoulder lightly as he says it. Gerard laughs once, smiling. He’s still smiling when he leans over and kisses Mikey.

Mikey makes a startled sound, and Gerard laughs against him. It’s hard to kiss when both parties are smiling, they find. They both pull away, breaking the kiss.

“Frankie,” Mikey says, looking at him over Gerard’s shoulder. Frank is startled at the acknowledgement of his existence; his eyes drag to Mikey’s face, away from the skin of Gerard’s back that he’s been petting.

“Ye--” he stops, clears his throat and swallows. His mouth has gone dry. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Gerard drags Frank toward him by the front of his shirt. “No problem,” Frank says quickly as Gerard kisses him. Frank has become very acquainted with kissing Gerard lately; he settles into it easily.

Mikey molds himself to Gerard’s back, hands wandering, feeling Gerard’s warm, soft skin. His hands bump into Frank’s occasionally. Neither of them mind. They stay like that for some minutes, pressing soft touches back and forth, lavishing attention on the man between them.

Mikey bites down lightly on Gerard’s neck and moves one hand around to paw at his chest. His fingers find a nipple, and Gerard whines, pressing back against Mikey.

“We can’t,” he says, even as he lets Mikey press wet, open mouth kisses into every inch of his reachable skin. His head drops back against Mikey’s shoulder; his hand comes up and tugs at.Mikey’s hair. “Not here, Mikes.”

As if to illustrate his point, the bus makes a jerking turn, and they can hear Ray snore in his bunk. Now is not the time or place; the dangers of both discovery and body harm are just too high.

“Later?” Mikey asks, sounding hopeful. He nips at Gerard’s skin again.

“Mmhmm,” Gerard agrees, closing his eyes and letting feeling wash over him. He settles back into Mikey’s embrace, feeling happy and tired; he’s ready to curl up and sleep away today’s stress

Frank’s hand tightens on his hip, and he cracks one eye open to look at him. “ ‘S the matter, Frankie?” he asks.

“I wanna watch,” Frank answers. “ Please, Gee. That’s all I want I just wanna watch you two.” He pauses, licks his lips and looks at them both. “So fuckin’ hot, baby, please.”

“ Course you can watch,” Gerard answers. He cups Frank’s face and runs his thumb in lines along his cheekbone. “Love when you watch me.”

“We should go to bed,” Mikey says. He’s rested his chin on Gerard’s shoulder, and Gee can feel the words vibrate through him. He yawns and nods his agreement.

\----

The next morning, Gerard wakes up with Mikey curled around him. He smiles fondly. They fell asleep kissing each other softly and whispering warm words back and forth. Frank had kissed them both before crawling into his own bunk, saying that the brothers had,” years of catching up to do.”

They’d both shucked their pants before crawling into bed, and Gerard can feel skin against skin where their legs are tangled together. He kisses Mikey’s shoulder, can feel the heat of his skin through his shirt. “Mikes,” he says. He grips Mikey’s hip and shakes him lightly.

Mikey has always woken up violently. Gerard’s not sure if it’s the years of night terrors or Mikey’s anxiety or just the shock to his system when he goes from deep sleep to wakefulness, but, whatever the cause, Gerard is expecting it when Mikey’s whole body jerks and one arm flies up to cover his face. He makes a startled noise and opens his eyes.

“Gee?” he asks. “What?”

"Mornin’,” Gerard says. This close, he can hear Mikey’s heart slow down from the quick, panicked beating it does when he first wakes up.

Mikey looks around, processing their surroundings. Gerard can tell the exact moment that he wakes up enough to remember last night. He freezes, his arm halfway to wrapping around Gerard’s back again, and glances down at where his big brother is curled up against his chest like they’ve been married for three years and have a house with a backyard and dog named Mitch and a homeowners’ association. His eyes are so big and so dark in the dim light filtering into the bunk. Mikey’s breath catches in his throat.

“I thought that was a fever dream,” he says to Gerard’s confused face. Gerard snorts. He brings one hand up and plays with the edges of Mikey’s hair. They’re stuck together with oil and sweat and hairspray; it’s the greatest thing Gerard’s ever felt in his life.

“I think we stopped moving,” he says. “Dunno know why no one’s come to get us.”

“Maybe Frank told them not to,” Mikey offers. He’ll have to ask later, pay Frank back if that’s the case. Gerard’s hand moves on from Mikey’s hair to his face, thumb running along his jawline. He closes his eyes and arches his head back, letting Gerard’s fingers brush against his jaw, his neck, the skin of his throat.

“Can I kiss you again?” Gerard asks, always the gentleman except when he’s not. Mikey’s hand is rubbing circles across his back .

“Yeah,” he says,” yeah, Gee.”

Gerard has to stretch, push into the mattress of the bunk with his toes to get himself up high enough to press his lips against Mikey’s. Mikey sighs into the kiss and he tastes like morning breath that mixes with Gerard’s old cigarettes, and he can’t imagine getting tired of it. Gerard’s just starting to think that maybe they can stay in here all day when there’s a knock on the wood of the bunk.

“Ray said I have to be the one to get you up,” Frank’s voice says to them. He pulls the bunk curtain open, and harsher light floods in, and Mikey squints while Gerard hides his eyes against his chest. “So time to get up.”

“Five more minutes,” Gerard says. He’s joking, already rolling over and stretching his arm out into the walkway between bunks, working out the sleep stiffness. He yawns, jaw popping; the sudden assault of real light makes him feel twice as tired with the prospect of _actually moving._

When Gerard’s face rolls into view, Frank smiles at him. “Morning, Princess,” he says. He ruffles Gee’s hair, and Gerard stares at him grumpily.

“There better be coffee,” he responds.

“You better hurry,” Frank says back. Gerard glares at him, and he moves sideways, clearing the path for Gerard to half-climb half-fall out of bed and shamble toward the kitchen. Frank slaps his ass as he goes.

“Hate you; don’t love you; leaving you for Mikey,” Gerard says even as he keeps walking. Mikey’s breath catches.

“Maybe _I’ll_ leave _you_ for Mikey!” Frank calls after him.

Mikey’s head pops out of the bunk. “Does Mikey get a say?” he asks.

“Shh, the grown ups are talking,” Frank tells him. He reaches and gives Mikey’s hair the same treatment as Gerard’s; his hand comes away from the ordeal covered in a slight film. Gross.

Mikey watches Frank’s expression of disgust when he examines his hand and then Mikey’s appearance. “I’m older than you,” Mikey says, sticking his tongue out to prove his maturity.

“Can I kiss you?” Frank’s not sure why he asks. Mikey is even more disgusting than Gerard. By all accounts Frank should be shoving him into a running shower with a six foot pole. Should be shoving them _both_ in, together. Frank’s always thought full on shower sex is too risky, but he can imagine Gerard sucking Mikey off, water making every part of them shiny and inviting.

“I’ve been getting that question a lot.” Mikey tugs on Frank’s shirt until he comes close enough for their lips to touch. Frank cups his hand around the back of Mikey’s neck, and Mikey parts his lips just enough for it to be an invitation. Frank accepts, runs his tongue across Mikey’s bottom lip.

When Mikey moans and rolls his hips against nothing, Frank pulls back. “You should get up,” he says. He pets the soft skin at the back of Mikey’s neck. “We’ll talk later.”

They do talk later; if ‘talk’ means exchange words during vertical dry humping. Frank has Mikey caged in against the wall, kissing his neck. Mikey grabs his hips and pulls him closer.

“So this is how it’s gonna be?” Mikey asks, breathless. “All of us, whenever?” He’s not being very coherent, but Frank gets it.

“That’s alright with me,” Gerard says. He’s sitting on the hotel bed, watching. Has been since this started.

Frank’s response is a bruising bite right at the base of Mikey’s throat, and he whines for it, cants his hips forward the littlest bit. “I could get behind that,” Frank says, letting his breath ghost over the reddening mark and feeling Mikey shiver. “Fuck your brother at soundcheck, send him to you while he’s still dripping with cum, get him on his knees in the bus--fuck, I bet you’d look pretty with your dick down his throat, Mikes.” Gerard lets out a shuddering breath from the bed and Frank doesn’t even have to look to tell that he’s touching himself.

“ _God_ ,” Mikey gasps, rolling his hips up. “Frankie, fuck.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I--shit, you don’t even know, the things I’ve wanted to do to both of you. The things I’ve wanted to _watch._ ”

“You can watch,” Mikey says, hands scrabbling at Frank’s back. “You can fucking direct, just, please, anything.” Mikey ruts his hips up against Frank again.

“Please,” Gerard moans from the bed, slick and dirty and when Frank turns to look at him his breath catches in his throat. He’s sprawled back against the sheets, eyes bright and lips shining, palming himself through his jeans. “Frank, Mikey, _please_ ,” he manages, and then his thumb rubs up against the head of his cock through the denim and he gasps, sinking his teeth into his lower lip.

The noise Mikey makes then is so desperate it’s almost feral. He pushes past Frank to settle over Gee’s lap, pushing him down into the mattress and kissing him hard enough to bruise. They both moan into it and, fuck, this is so much better than Frank ever imagined. He allows himself a moment to press a hand against the front of his pants and enjoy watching before he gets onto the bed and starts petting Gerard’s hair back from his forehead.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs. Mikey has moved on to Gerard’s neck, and his hands can’t stay still. He rucks up Gerars’s shirt and scrapes his nails across skin. “Mikey, isn’t he gorgeous?”

Mikey pushes himself upright and looks down at Gerard. His big brother is wrecked. Mikey’s left a trail of red and purple marks down one side of his neck, and he’s sucking on two of Frank’s fingers. Mikey slides his palm down from the Gerard’s stomach to the bulge in his pants, and he arches up off the bed into the touch.

“Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Mikey agrees. He rubs two fingers across Gee’s bottom lip, and his mouth falls open in a moan. “I wanna fuck your mouth, Gee,” he says, fingers catching on his bottom lip and tugging.

“You’d look so good, baby,” Frank says. “Look so good suckin’ Mikey’s cock.”

“Let me,” Gerard says, lips moving against Mikey’s finger. Mikey groans and nods his head.

They shift around so Mikey is at the head of the bed, Gerard draped between his thighs, and Frank watching from a chair he dragged over. Mikey’s stripped his shirt off, and Gerard is enraptured with the exposed skin, has been for years, but now he’s finally allowed to _look_ and _touch_. He presses kisses to Mikey’s skin, bites along his exposed hipbones until he’s nuzzling the tent in his tight pants.

Mikey has this really breathy, low moan, and Gerard wants to never stop hearing it. He kisses Mikey’s stomach while he works on getting his pants down. “Grab his hair,” Frank says once Gerard has gotten Mikey’s pants and underwear down his hips. Mikey threads the fingers of one hand through Gerard’s hair and tugs lightly, testing his grip. “Yeah, show him what to do.”

Mikey pulls Gerard’s head up. His big brother obediently opens his mouth when presented with Mikey’s cock, and that might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. “C’mon, Gee, suck it,” Frank says leaning forward and pushing at the back of Gerard’s neck.

Gerard wraps his lips around Mikey’s cock, and Mikey sighs happily, hips arching up just a bit. “Fuck,” he says breathless and content, dropping his head back against the headboard. Gerard makes a little happy noise when Mikey tightens his grip on his hair. “Fuck, Gee.”

“ ‘S good, isn’t it?” Frank says. He’s running his thumb in little circles on the back of Gerard’s neck while he bobs his head. He watches Mikey’s face as he says it, sees him nod with his eyes closed and mouth open around a moan.

Gerard is digging his fingers into the meat of Mikey’s thighs, holding his hips still while he pulls off. He tongues at the head of Mikey’s cock, little shy licks along the slit. Mikey whines and looks down at him.

“Gee,” he whines. He goes from pulling to frantically carding his hands through Gerard’s hair, starts arching his hips up off the bed. “Gee, geegeegeegee, fuck, so good. So good, Gee.” His nails dig into Gerard’s skin as he arches his hips up. Gerard gags on his cock, and Mikey can’t fucking stop himself from coming in his brother’s mouth

Gerard whines and clutches at Mikey’s hips while it happens. When he finally swallows what he can and pulls off, his mouth is slick and red, cum dripping down his chin. He’s whining, nuzzling his forehead into Mikey’s stomach. “Please,” he croaks, voice scratched and broken. He thrusts his hips down against the mattress. “Please.”

Frank moves then, drapes himself over Gerard’s back and kisses his neck, rucks up his shirt and splays one hand over his stomach. “Such a good boy, Gee. So good for us.” Frank undoes Gerard’s pants and shoves them and his boxers down his thighs. “C’mon, let Mikey see you.” Gerard whines and leans back against Frank’s chest, letting Frank jerk him off.

It’s slick and fast and just a little bit too rough, but Gerard is moaning like a whore and bucking his hips into it anyway. Frank is sucking and nibbling on his neck, and Mikey’s big, warm hands are resting on his hips. “Fucking come on him, baby” Frank murmurs against Gerard’s ear, voice sounding wrecked, and Gerard has no choice but to obey. He comes, keening and grasping Frank’s hair.

“Fuck,” he whines, voice cracking on the vowel. He stays slumped back against Frank, chest heaving, for a few moments. He stares at the ceiling and catches his breath before he dares to look down at Mikey. He whines in the back of his throat when he does.

Mikey is flushed, his shoulders and neck and face an exerted shade of red. His soft cock is shiny and slick looking where it lies against his flat stomach. His stomach is covered in cum, Gerard’s cum, and Gerard knows right then and there that he’s going to spend the rest of his life repaying Frank for this view.

Frank thumbs along Mikey’s hipbone, catching his finger in a puddle of cum. He brings it up to Gerard’s mouth, and he obediently opens his mouth and licks it clean. Mikey and Frank groan at the sight of it.

“Wanna fuck you, babe,” Frank says. He grabs Gerard’s ass, grinds his cock against it. The rough scrape of denim makes Gerard squeak and fall forward, on his hands and knees over Mikey. “Wanna open you up and make you cry while your brother watches.” Frankie fondles his ass and growls,”You want my cock, princess?” into his ear.

Gerard’s not sure he can take that right now. He’s on sensory overload, and as much as he loves getting fucked, the last forty eight hours have been emotionally exhausting. “Always want your cock, Frankie,” Gerard says,”but can I just suck you off? ‘M tired.”

Mikey reaches up and kisses Gerard then. Gerard squeaks and happily kisses back. No one sees the fond smile on Frank’s face at the sight. No one sees how he gives his cock a quick squeeze. He could probably jerk himself off and die happy right now, because somehow Gerard, stupid, gross Gerard with his pants around his thighs, kissing stupid gross what-is-soap Mikey is the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

“I fucking love you guys,” he says, petting the soft skin of Gerard’s back. Gerard stops kissing Mikey and starts giggling into his shoulder. He’s fucking useless for ten minutes after an orgasm.

“Love you too _ooo_ , Frankie,” he singsongs. He climbs off of Mikey (easier said than done with the way his pants are right now) and kisses Frank while Mikey pets his thigh. Maybe Frank’s loopy from all the blood rushing to his dick, but he can’t stop smiling. It’s really hard to kiss when you’re smiling. “Stop that,” Gerard says. He brings his hands up and tries to push Frank’s lips down. “Pout so I can kiss you, fucker.”

Mikey snorts, and Frank’s ancient pot giggle makes a reappearance. “Suck my dick, asshole,” he says, grabbing Gerard’s hair. He feels like he’s been hard for three hours and fifty minutes, and if he doesn’t come in the next ten minutes they’ll have to call the fucking boner doctor.

He, by the grace of god above, doesn’t actually say any of this aloud and invite ridicule upon himself. Instead, he expertly maneuvers himself to lie parallel to Mikey. This is a remarkably good decision on his part, because while Gerard paws at his fly, Frank gets to lazily suck on Mikey’s tongue and stroke his jaw with the hand not tangled in Gerard’s hair.

Gerard rucks up Frank’s shirt and presses kisses to the skin above his jeans while he fumbles the button and zipper open. He yanks Frank’s pants and boxers till they’re wearing the same ass-out legs-in look and wraps his hand around the base of Frank’s cock.

Gerard loves sucking dick (loves eating pussy too, but that’s an adventure for another time), and Frank loves that Gerard loves sucking dick. Because Gerard doesn’t half-ass things he loves to do. He jacks Frank’s cock while he bobs his head on it, and Mikey’s hand is under his shirt, toying with one of Frank’s nipples while they makeout. All three of them are still 90% clothed, and this is somehow the hottest sex Frank has ever had.

He tries not to buck his hips, and he succeeds mostly. Gerard still gags on his cock a few times, and Frank feels bad for how fucking _good_ that feels. The happy, wet noises that Gerard makes when it happens don’t help. He’s been down there an embarrassingly short time when Frank feels his orgasm coming low in his belly. “Fuck, Gee,” he says,” your fucking mouth was made for cock, wasn’t it?” He tightens his grip in Gerard’s hair when he starts to nod.

Mikey has rested his head on Frank’s shoulder, looking down at Gerard with a mix of fondness and amazement. He pets Gerard’s hair and runs his fingers over what skin he can reach. “I want you to come on his face,” he says, and Frank whines. Gerard takes that as permission and slowly pulls off Frank’s cock and starts jerking him off for real, fast and tight and wet and fucking _perfect._ Frank bucks up into Gerard’s fist and comes in streaks across his chin and cheek. He has to close his eyes after that, because he can’t fucking stare at Gerard’s cumstained face right after an orgasm; he just _can’t_.

“You’re so pretty,” Mikey says in wonder. He tugs at Gerard’s hair. “C’mere.” Gerard follows the pull, and he ends up tugging his pants back up and sitting in Mikey’s lap while his baby brother licks cum off his face. He whines.

Frank is petting the skin of his back with one hand, and he hums happily when Gerard slides his own hand into frank’s free one.  “Mm, fuck, I _can’t_ , Mikes. I’m so _tired_ ,” Gerard says when Mikey experimentally grabs at his cock. Mikey pouts but kisses Gerard’s cheek.

“Another time, then,” he promises. Gerard smiles and nods, kissing Mikey once more before he climbs off of him. He starts undressing, and despite their best efforts, neither Frank nor Mikey can find anything sexual about it. Gerard just shucks all his clothes and climbs back onto the bed.

He flops in between the two of them, face buried in a pillow, but he starts complaining moments later about how their clothes feel shitty against his skin. They both willingly strip down to the same state of nakedness that Gerard is in and climb under the comforter with him. “Best idea I’ve ever had,” Frank says, running his fingers alone the skin of Gerard’s arm. The brothers both hum happily in agreement and shift to curl up together. Gerard falls asleep with his head tucked against Mikey’s shoulder and Frank’s arm wrapped around both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might b a fifth chapter with More Porn, but this chapter wraps up the plot mostly i think


End file.
